Entre Agentes
by Javichu
Summary: Porque entre agentes las cosas nunca podrían ser normales, ni la las parejas, ni las bodas, ni nada. Y vamos, mucho menos si estos agentes son Romanoff y Barton. [Clintasha]


_Avengers no me pertenece._

 _¡Hola! Bienvenidos a este nuevo fic que...Que...Esta medio raro, pero va hecho con cariño xD Es para **Luna Asami** quien me reto en __**La Torre Stark (Y un 12 por ciento de JARVIS)** , a escribir un Clintasha y agregarle cierta frase que esta dando vueltas por ahi en el fic. Espero que te guste, me demore, ¡Pero lo hice! _

_Acepto que escribir un poco de Clintasha lo tenia hace tiempo dando vueltas así que me emocione y me salio un poco mas largo de lo que esperaba xD_

 _En fin, espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Entre agentes...Nada nunca sera normal.**

[1]

Primer encuentro

Clint Barton no conoció a Natasha Romanoff como cualquier persona conocería a su futura pareja. En realidad con la suerte de ambos era claro que no podría ser gracias a amigos, miradas furtivas entre dos desconocidos en una tienda, o simplemente en un bar, como tienden a comenzar muchas relaciones normales. No, obviamente tenía que ser de una forma mucho más inolvidable donde uno termino con brazo roto, y la otra con una costilla rota.

Fue en una noche fría y bastante nevaba donde Clint luego de haberla perseguido por las calles de Rusia, y peleado cuerpo a cuerpo con la intención de asesinarla, ahora se cuestionaba si era lo que debía hacer o no.

Cerca de una semana antes al agente de las flechas se le encargó personalmente una misión, deshacerse de Natasha. En un principio le pareció un poco curiosa la orden, no era tan común que en Shield pidieran ese tipo de cosas con gente que no pertenecía a bandos enemigos, pero luego de ver la larga lista de cosas hechas por la mujer entendió, aunque aun así, sentía cierta curiosidad por su objetivo.

Dada esta misma curiosidad, ahora dudaba, ya que, sin lugar a dudas esa pelirroja podría ser una gran arma, solo que solo si estaba de su lado.

Tomo la decisión finalmente, siendo ayudado también por las insistencias de su brazo derecho que ya quería ceder, y el dolor en el abdomen dado gracias a los pocos pero certeros golpes que recibió de la mujer.

—Te propongo un trato. —Comenzó mirando fijamente a los ojos a la mujer, quien alzo una ceja en respuesta.

— ¿Ya te cansaste? —Pregunto con un marcado acento Ruso, sin bajar su guardia en ningún minuto.

—No en realidad, pero creo que matarte no sería lo correcto.

— ¿Y porque no? —Pregunto sin expresión. — ¿No es eso por lo que estás aquí?

—Sí, bien sabes que has hecho cosas que han hecho enojar a mi gente. —Hizo una leve pausa. —Pero te podría dar otra oportunidad, y ayudar.

Nuevamente hizo es gesto donde subía su ceja izquierda y aun así lo miraba sin expresión.

—¿Y si no aceptara?…

—Te tendría que matar en este mismo instante.

El gesto de la mujer no cambio, pero supo que era una amenaza que el hombre del arco podría cumplir.

—Supongo que lo quieres que haga es unirme a tu banda de agentes, ¿No? —Pregunto finalmente luego de unos segundos en silencio.

—Exactamente. —Sonrió levemente. —Y créeme, si estas en el lado de los bueno te ira mucho mejor.

—Los buenos siempre mueren.

—Pero es una muerte un poco más digna.

Guardaron silencio unos momentos, y cuando Natasha comenzó a bajar lentamente sus armas, Clint le siguió, y la miro con una leve sonrisa.

Y aunque en ese momento Natasha podría haber vuelto a levantar su pistola y dado un tiro a Clint, que tal vez habría sido certero, simplemente se dedico a verlo en silencio. Esa era la primera vez que alguien le daba un oportunidad, y quien sabe, tal vez seria bueno aprovecharlo.

* * *

[2]

Citas

Cuando se trató de vida amorosa, ni Clint ni Natasha fueron buenos en ellos, ni con otras personas, ni entre ellos cuando comenzaron a sentir algo por el otro. Si sus vidas ya eran ocupadas con el pasar de los años, añadirle una relación y lo que implicaban estas sería muy raro, pero aun así lo hicieron y de la forma más rara posible.

—Una cita, Tasha. Hoy, tú, yo, restaurante Tailandés, no sé, piénsalo.

— ¿A qué hora?

—En este mismo instante, el transporte nos espera.

—Bien.

Y así era su rutina, en esa ocasión el transporte fue un avión, el restaurante Tailandés era uno donde una mafia se iba juntar, y ambos se encargaron de cumplir otra misión más para Shield.

Tendían a ser un poco raras sus citas, pero ciertamente contaban como una. En el camino hacia el lugar Clint tendía a contarle cosas a Natasha, ya fuera de su día, cosas cotidianas, o bromas que en su mayoría era estúpidas, pero aun así la pelirroja conversaba con él y de vez en cuando se reía, algo que para cualquier otro sería algo completamente raro, ósea; ¡Traigan al exorcista para que le saquen el demonio a Natasha! ¡Por Jesucristo Santo que la mujer rio! ¡El apocalipsis!...Pero vamos, siendo Clint quien recibió este gesto no se perturbo, con ya cinco años habían creado una confianza entre ambos lo suficientemente firme para que ella no tuviera que actuar frente a él.

Cuando llegaban al lugar todo cambiaba un poco, y ambos asumían sus respectivos papeles, pero cuando terminaban, y volvían tendían a comentar cosas tales como:

—Me ha gustado, pero, no sé, los tailandeses nunca han sido mis preferidos, que la próxima sea con italianos.

—Supongo, pero también me agrado este lugar, podríamos volver algún día.

Y al final, antes de volver a las instalaciones de Shield, podía Clint acercarse y besarla, como también podía Natasha responderle, era cuestión del tipo de cita que se quisieran ese día.

Así que su tipo de citas podían ser un poco raras, pero con agendas tan ocupadas, cada quien se las arreglaba como podía, y para ambos funcionaba bien.

* * *

[3]

Matrimonio

Natasha se miraba fijamente en el espejo. El largo vestido blanco estaba perfecto, el maquillaje simple estaba puesto, y el cabello estaba arreglado perfectamente, todo parecía estar bien, aunque sentía leves nervios. Era un idiotez, pero aun así se sentía un poco nerviosa.

—Wow. —Natasha el espejo, y vio Clint quien tenía una gran sonrisa. —Tengo que decirlo Tasha, el blanco te queda muy bien.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Se giró. —Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes del matrimonio, ¿Sabes?

—Sí, lo sé, pero debía darte esto. —Le paso una pequeña caja. —Guárdalo, y no lo abras hasta después de la boda.

Natasha arqueo una ceja, y antes de poder decir algo Clint salió del lugar.

—Idiota. —Susurro viendo la caja en sus manos.

Termino soltando un suspiro, y luego se preparó mentalmente para lo que seguía. Hoy tenía que suceder el matrimonio perfecto entre Clint Barton y Natasha Romanoff.

Luego de un par de horas, de haberse parados juntos en el altar diciendo sus votos, y los tan esperados: Acepto. Ahora se encontraban en la fiesta de boda, no había mucha gente, pero si mucha de Shield, y algunas personas importantes.

Cuando ya se encontraban a mitad de la fiesta llegaron personas, una pelea comenzó, y ahora sentados uno al lado del otro se encontraban Natasha con un vestido de novia roto, y Clint con el arco en la mano y la nariz posiblemente rota.

—Salió bien. —Suspiro Natasha, mientras se echaba para atrás.

—Si, por un segundo pensé que sería una boda perfecta. —Rio por lo bajo Clint.

Aunque todo ese alboroto no fuera nada más que para una misión en la que ellos tenían que estar casados y ser una pareja real frente a todas las personas (Sobre todo cierto grupo enemigo), no estaba realmente previsto que llegarían a arruinar el momento otras personas, ya que en si la otra misión seguía en pie, solo que la idea del matrimonio era de que este tendría que salir perfecto para que ellos si parecieran una pareja de enamorados, la pareja de los mejores agentes de Shield que estaban enamorados.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, descansando, hasta que Clint se decidió a hablar.

—¿Y lo abriste?

—¿Abrir qué? —Pregunto con los ojos cerrados.

—La caja.

Natasha abrió los ojos, acordándose.

—No en realidad. —Comenzó a mover sus manos por sobre el vestido, en cierto lugar el vestido tenía cierto bolsillo donde además de haber un arma, estaba la caja que Clint le había dado.

Cuando la tuvo la abrió y miro su interior con el ceño fruncido. Ahí había un anillo de compromiso, un anillo bastante hermoso, y con pequeña pero resaltante piedra al medio.

—Es uno real. —Clint se recostó en el asiento mirándole de reojo. —El que llevas puesto es el que dio Shield, y no sé, me parece muy simple.

—¿Qué importa que sea simple? —La pelirroja pregunto, aunque aún así miro su mano, donde ahora resaltaba un anillo liso y sin mayor detalle comparado con el otro.

—No sé. —Se encogió de hombros. —Pero me pareció bien, además así es más real.

—¿Real?

—Sí, esto. —Sonrió juguetón. —Si te pones ese anillo estas aceptando ser mi esposa, y no exactamente para la misión, sería más real. —Explico, bastante divertido dentro de sí por la expresión de Natasha.

La mujer con el ceño fruncido, solo soltó un bufido, y volvió a cerrar la caja, Clint solo sonrió un poco más ante esto.

—El amor es para niños, Barton.

—Sigue diciendo eso, algún tal vez te lo creas.

Y aunque ese día Natasha seguía diciendo que una cosa muy distintas eran citas, y otras el matrimonio (Y que claro, el amor era para niños), un tiempo después Clint vio en la mano de Natasha el anillo que el compro.

* * *

[4]

Peleas

Clint y Natasha obviamente no eran una pareja normal, no eran de esos que caminaban de la mano, ni de los que otros reconocían como pareja (A no ser que estos otros fueran Fury, y Coulson), tampoco era como que ambos se llamaran pareja en realidad…Y era una relación algo rara en realidad, pero después de largo tiempo entre "el amor es para niños" "es una matrimonio falto" y "Ocupo el anillo para que todo esto se vea más real", se podría decir que Natasha ya aceptaba que entre ella y Clint si había una relación.

Y todas las relaciones hay peleas, esta tampoco es la excepción, pero…Es un poco más complicado.

Clint y Natasha pocas veces pelean, y pocas veces son cosas que realmente importan, pero había dos problemas en sus peleas.

La primera era que la mayoría era por pequeñas cosas, y siempre uno terminaba lastimado físicamente.

—Yo la cambiare. —Suspiro Clint viendo la ampolleta que se quemó, y que ahora no dejaba ver nada en la pequeña sala.

—No, yo lo hago.

—Eh, yo lo puedo hacer.

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo.

—Yo también.

Y aunque lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos lo quería hacer, simplemente seguían con ello hasta que uno malhumorado cedía.

—Bien. Hazlo.

Clint sonrió, y camino hasta el lugar. Ahí se paró sobre una silla y tomo la ampolleta, cuando la tuvo en sus manos por un momento se le resbaló y en un intento de agarrarla boto la que estaba quemada, y además la que iba poner.

Miro el piso fijamente (Aunque no veía nada en realidad) lleno de vidrios como preguntando porque lo jodían así.

—Te dije que yo la cambiaba. —Bufo Natasha, recibiendo una mirada mala de parte de Clint.

—Voy a buscar con que recoger esto. —Suspiro bajándose de la silla derrotado, y sin pensar mucho.

—Bien. —Rodo los ojos, hasta que recordó algo. — ¡Pero si no traes zapatos!…

No sirvió, Clint ya se había bajado de la silla, y se quedó en silencio.

—No traigo zapatos…

—No traes zapatos…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—Me duele.

Y normalmente siempre sus peleas eran así. Comenzaban con cosas tontas, terminaban enojados, y normalmente uno herido (Casi siempre Clint, y el pobre no volvió a ser el mismo luego del incidente con la ampolleta), pero el otro problema era como lo resolvían luego.

Con una pelea.

Y literalmente, se ganaban en un ring y peleaban, con eso quedaban bien, y terminaban sin tener resentimiento con el otro.

—Te gane. —Sonrió Natasha.

—Pff, es solo porque no puedo pisar bien… —Murmuro Clint mirando sus pies vendados.

O bueno, casi siempre.

* * *

[5]

Casa

Aunque Natasha nunca tuvo algo así como un hogar, o siquiera una casa estable donde vivir, nunca había llegado a pensar que fuera algo muy importante, y ciertamente tampoco se podía ver a sí misma en una casa en algún barrio, porque la simple imagen le era lo suficientemente conformista, y no era algo de su estilo.

Pero el problema fue cuando Clint llego con la proposición.

—Tasha, ¿Vivamos juntos?

Y aunque la pregunta fue bastante simple, e incluso soltada a la ligera por parte del tan conocido Ojo de Halcón, a Natasha le puso un poco nerviosa, aunque no lo demostró.

Y en esos segundos en silencio solo se debatía que decir, vivir juntos ya era otro paso más, uno más importante, y…Complicado.

Finalmente, miro al castaño y respondió:

—Sí, supongo. —Se encogió de hombros como si no le importara.

Aunque en realidad si le importaba, y le jodío bastante saber que cuando Clint hablo de vivir juntos se refería a vivir juntos en la Torre Stark.

* * *

[6]

Hijos

—Cuando tengamos hijos…Les enseñare a usar un arco. —Sonrió para sí mismo Clint ante la imagen mental de él enseñándole a una pequeña pelirroja como disparar bien una flecha.

—¿Cuándo tengamos hijos? —Natasha le miro incrédula. —¿Cuándo dijimos que íbamos a tener hijos?

—¿No vamos a tener?

—Claro que no.

—Pero… —Clint le miró fijamente. —¿A quién le enseñare? ¿Con quién voy a ver partidos de futbol? ¡¿A quién le diré; No puedes tener novio, eres mi bebe?!

—No se…¿A un perro? —Torció el gesto.

—Vamos, Tasha, no me digas que nunca has pensado que en algún momento tendremos hijos.

—Nunca lo había pensado. —Hablo Natasha con seguridad. Hijos…Hijos…Eso sonaba a demasiado trabajo, a un vientre muy abultado, y a un parto que según había escuchado era algo horrible. Muchas gracias pero no, ella pasaba de los hijos.

—Pues…¡Yo quiero tener! —Hablo seguro. —No ahora, pero quiero tener…¡Y que sean cuatro!

Natasha le miro con una expresión parecida al espanto.

—¡No pariré cuatro bebes! —Exclamo, frunció el ceño. —Con suerte te aceptaría uno, pero cuatro… —Bufo, y cuando vio la mirada de Clint (Que era parecida a la que puso cuando Stark le dio un nuevo arco, con flechas especiales) supo que había dicho algo mal. Se arrepentía.

—¡Bien! —Sonrió como niño. —Le enseñare a usar el arco, iremos a partidos juntos, ¡Veremos el señor de los anillos juntos!

Y así siguió un buen rato. Natasha le habría cayado, pero aceptaba su error y sabía que por el momento no podía hacer nada más, pero algo que tenia seguro era que eso no pasaría. Se negaba y juraba que hijos de ella Clint no tendría.

Años después aun contra la promesa hecha a si misma de Natasha, Nathaniel Pietro Barton, y Stephanie Cooper Barton llegaron a la vida, y ella fue la madre.


End file.
